Open celled foams are used for their absorbent properties. Open celled foams include latex polymer foams, polyurethane foams, and foams created by polymerizing an emulsion. One type of an open celled foam is created from an emulsion that is a dispersion of one liquid in another liquid and generally is in the form of a water-in-oil mixture having an aqueous or water phase dispersed within a substantially immiscible continuous oil phase. Water-in-oil (or oil in water) emulsions having a high ratio of dispersed phase to continuous phase are known in the art as High Internal Phase Emulsions, also referred to as “HIPE” or HIPEs. Different foams may be chosen due to specific properties.
Traditionally foams are either used as a carrier for other materials or are homogeneous within the foam. However, different foams may serve different purposes. Specifically, by associating a first open cell foam with a second open cell foam, foams may be chosen for specific properties to create one absorbent structure.
Therefore there exists a need to create an absorbent structure that has a first open cell foam that is associated with a second open cell foam.